Chapter1section1,2 Dances of love
by twilightwitch96
Summary: its not a twilight thing but i did not know wat to put it under but plez read it its about a girl who dosent love her ex any more and runds in to a assholl/bigflirt and she really dosent like him and she ends up haveing him as a dance partnerthatsallIgot


Ever since I was a little girl I have loved dancing. I danced to any bet I herd. My life wasn't grate but it wasn't trouble ether, when I was little my mom was kind of a party girl. So there were a lot of parties at the house and beer. But my mom always had food on the table and I was NEVER to touch the beer or smokes, and I never did. My mom was a good dancer and was always fun to hang out and she is very pretty, (lol) and she could always handle her alcohol. But the every year I got older and I the partying was getting a little boring and I could kind of fill my mom drifting away from me. So by the age of 4 or 5 I asked my mom to stop partying and drinking, and she did. I don't remember much of my life between the ages of 5 to 8 , but when was 8 we moved to from our small town to a big city ,and I have lived in the same city since. But any ways my story is not out all that stuff (lol) I just thought I might fill you in a bit because it might help you a little bit with my story, but if it don't the just forget about it.

Ch.1

*1*

I started packing up; class was almost over 2 more minuets till lunch. "Hay so we still doing to club 14 this weekend?" Sarah turned around in her seat and faced me.

"Yah we are still going and I still cant believe that of all people you haven't heard of club 14

"Well I never herd of a under ground club before. Do a lot of people go?"

"Yah it's mostly packed when I go."

"How did the cops NOT find out about a club for teens?"

"IDK but It's a grate place I have no clue how they keep it under control I mean teens, dancing , and alcohol do not sound like a idea."

"Yah I know. And you work there?

"Yah, I work at the bar a lot of kids do but the boss is very pick on who works there and who gets in."

"Wow the boss sounds like an evil mastermind to pull ALL that off with out getting caught."

"Yah I but he is a good guy." The bell rang for lunch. Me and Sarah dropped off our bags and went to go eat.

*2*

"Hay so are you and Jr. going to go back out again?" Sarah asked me well we were standing in line for lunch.

"No I don't really want to go out with any one."

"What do you mean you don't want to go out with any one?"

"I well no one really holds my interest any more."

"Jr. is hot, smart, and on the football team, you used to be in total love with him how dose he not hold your interest.?"

"I don't know he just doesn't any more. I mean I still think he is hot, but its like there is some thing missing that doesn't make me in as much love as I used to."

"Oh. Well you will find some one you always do."

"Yah but I don't really want a serious relationship right now just want to consosntrate on school but if a relationship does pop up in the time then I will just go with it . You know me I don't really plan anything." We got to the front of the line, punched in our ID numbers in on the little key pad, got our lunch, and walked to our table were we sat and ate lunch, talking the whole way.

We sat and ate our lunch and got up to through our food away and a guy bumped into me and I dropped my food on the floor ."Hay watch where you going girl" I looked up at the guy yelling at me, I didn't really take yelling well. "Watch were I am going! You ran in to me ass hole." He was kind of hot, he was a little taller than me, and had brown skin brown eyes and short black hair but he was an ass hole.

"I ran in to you ya right only in your best of dreams would I run into you."

"Well don't hold you breath I don't plan no dreaning of you any time soon. You know what forget about that do hold you breath till I dream of you pleas so mabe you will die." I flashed a smug smile at him. He smiled back but not in a meen way in was more in a flirty way I looked at him weird.

"fistey are we l like a girl with a little fire in her." He stepped towards me."Ha ha " I stepped forward too. "Well I have a lot of fire in me."

"Really well would like to see more than a little fire in you babe." He pulled out the bottom of my shirt with his finger and then let it go.

"Hmm." I stepped closer and talked in t his ear. "Only in you best of your dreams would I show you a little more than just fire in me." I gave him a little slap (it was more of a taping but in a slapping force) on the other side of his face and walked away from the mess the janitor would clean it up. Some boys in the lunch room ooood at the boy I lead on and left hanging."SHUT UP!" He yelled at them, I turned around to look at him. He was looking at me smiling. I smile back. "I am going to get you." He said well smiling and shaking his head. I turned back to the way I was heading and raised my hand flipping him the bird. I laughed at him. "Try me." I walked out the lunch room door, with Sarah right behind laughing with me.

What do you guys think like it or not please tell me. And trust me it gets better O and the story is actually about i know its not a twilight thing bul (lol) i did not know what to put it under.

Love,

Ax M Stone


End file.
